


Brother's Best Friend

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Brother Jackson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Mark is talented, kind, and one of your brother’s best friends. So, of course, he had to be the guy you had a little-not-so-little crush on.





	Brother's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

The pounding bass coming from the garage is practically shaking your bedroom floor. You’d let it slide a few times before- your twin brother, Jackson, and his group needed to practice for their upcoming competition and the music wasn’t half bad, but it had been three hours and you were nowhere near as far into studying as you wanted to be. When you felt the song start over again you pushed your chair back with a huff and started down the stairs towards the garage.

Just as you turned the corner into the kitchen, you nearly ran into someone raiding the fridge. You gave a yelp of surprise, causing the raider to jump back, dropping almost a dozen Gatorades onto the floor.

“Mark? What are you doing?”

Mark, Jackson’s best friend and the senior you had a little-not-so-little crush on, looked sheepishly towards the floor before bending to gather the drinks back up into his arms.

“Drink run,” he responded, keeping his head turned towards the floor. You bent down to help him, cradling a few of the bottles into the crook of your elbow, “Jackson’s really pushing it today.”

“I can tell,” you stood after all the bottles were off of the floor. Mark gave you a look of confusion so you continued, “I can feel the music through the floor.”

“Ah, sorry.” He gives you a small smile and you almost drop the drinks again.

“It’s alright,” you follow him towards the door to the garage, “at least the song is good.”

He smiles again and holds the door open for you with a careful balancing act. When you get into the garage, everyone is laying out on the floor or slumped over in a chair. Yugyeom might be dead in the corner, you can’t tell.

“Bless you, Tuan,” Jaebum stands quickly, lunging for a Gatorade Mark sets on a makeshift table of boxes. He takes a few gulps and sighs dramatically, finally noticing you. “Oh, hey, Y/N.”

“Hey, JB, hey guys.” you unload the bottles from your arms. “How’s practice?”

“Y/N, your brother’s a sadist.”

“It’s called being a hard worker, Bam, try it some time.”

Bambam doesn’t have the energy in him to retaliate so you go over to Jackson and swat him on the arm on behalf of the freshmen, “Be nice, these are your teammates.”

Jackson grumbles but mumbles out an apology a moment later, turning back to you. “Do you want to stay and watch? We could use the feedback.”

You’re about to refuse. You had a biology midterm and you were already behind on your studying schedule and it didn’t seem like Jackson was going to let up on the music anytime soon. But then you’re looking across the group and when your eyes land on Mark, he’s already staring back with the same small smile you’d grown so fond of and hell. Taking a study break couldn’t hurt, right?

So you agree and sit against the wall of the garage as Jackson starts the music again. The song is much more catchy when it’s not being muffled through the floor (you realize now the lyrics are “my swagger” and not “my sweater”), and it’s obvious the group has put work into the choreography. You’d never be able to tell that three minutes ago they all looked like limp noodles when their moves were sharp and synchronized.

The song ends and your clapping fills the static silence, accompanied by the heavy breathing of the group. Bambam finds it in him to do a grand bow while the others give you a nod of thanks, going to grab another bottle of Gatorade.

“That was really good guys, we can probably call it here.” Jackson dismisses the group, though Jaebum throws him a look of warning. He lets it slide surprisingly, being the hardcore leader you’d come to know him as, you thought he’d flay Jackson right there. But the moment passes and everyone’s waving goodbye as they exit through the open garage door, heading back to their own houses. Jackson heads inside to grab a bottle of water, leaving you alone in the garage with Mark, who’s still switching out his shoes.

“You look really great,” you try to break the silence, but blanch at the realization of your own words, “the group, I mean. The dance. It looks great.”

Mark’s face is bent towards the floor as he ties his converse so you don’t see his reaction, but you can hear the small blithe in his voice, “you think so?”

“You don’t!?” It comes out more forcefully than you intended, making you blush, “sorry, it’s just, you guys are really good. You could win the entire competition if you wanted to.”

Finished tying his shoe, Mark stands, and that smile that barely tugs on the ends of his lips that you love so much is back. He steps towards you, hesitating for a moment before placing a light hand on your arm, “Thank you.”

The gesture is gone before you can register it fully, your mind going a mile a minute with how close he was to you. He shoulders his bag and starts walking towards the door. Right before he exits, he turns back over his shoulder to ask, “See you Monday?”

“Y-yeah, see- see you.”

He’s gone a moment later and you watch his figure disappear down the sidewalk.

“Stare at my friends often?”

The sudden voice from beside you makes you jump, and Jackson’s bending over laughing at your reaction, “relax, sis, it’s just me.”

“You scared me, asshole.” You swat him on the arm again. Jackson whines and pulls you into a suffocating hug, smooshing you into his sweaty chest despite your flailing limbs, “Let go of me!”

“But I loooovvveeee you,” he condescends. You finally wrench free and place a whole stretch of the garage between you to avoid his arms again, “but back to my previous question, stare at my friends often?”

“No,” you pout. It wasn’t really a lie.

“So just Mark?” He asks, lifting his eyebrows. You splutter a response, convincing him even further, “You like Hyung!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down! You’re going to let the whole neighborhood know!”

Jackson is bouncing on the balls of his feet, all exhaustion from earlier disappearing, “Y/n! That’s so cute!”

“It’s not cute,” you roll your eyes, “it’s just a silly crush.”

“A silly crush on my best friend. My sister has a crush on my best friend!” You swear he’s like an excitable puppy. “Wait,” he stops suddenly, his attitude taking a complete turn around, “what if he has a crush on you too? If he tries anything funny, I’ll kick his ass.”

“Jackson-” you whine, but a deep chuckle from behind you cuts you off. Spinning around, you see Mark standing in the garage entrance.

“I really hope you don’t kick my ass, Jackson,” Mark says, cautiously striding into the garage. You shrink back, thinking he’s heading for you, but instead, he picks up a pair of shoes left on the floor next to you,

“Forgot my sneakers,” he says, waving them a little. Your face feels red hot and you want to escape upstairs and hide under your covers for an eternity and a half.

Jackson, being the brat that he is, decides now is a great time to use the generic excuse of “I think I left the oven on,” before he disappears through the door leading back into the house. Once again, you’re left alone with Mark.

“Sorry, Jackson’s acting like a child.”

“He’s kind of loud,” Mark deadpans, “and kind of bossy.”

“I know right!” It feels nice to laugh, especially when your heart is threatening to leap out at your chest at any given moment, “He’s kind of annoying.”

“At least his sister’s pretty cute.”

Ah, there it is. The feeling of melting into the floor because your crush just ever-so-casually called you cute.

“Ah, well, uh, you’re not so bad yourself?” Nice going, real smooth.

But he’s laughing, loud and reckless and it’s the most genuine laugh you’ve ever heard from him and it’s absolutely beautiful. “So I’ve heard.”

The conversation stalls out when you lack a comeback but Mark picks it back up easily, shuffling the backpack on his shoulders a little, “Can I count on you to be at the competition?”

“Wh- of course! I always come to support you guys.”

“Yeah, but…” Mark steps forward and you don’t back away this time, “maybe this time you could wear my jacket and afterward we could go out and do something? To celebrate.” he quickly adds the last part.

“Celebrate? Someone’s confident.”

“I know we’ll win if you’re cheering us on.”

You want to roll your eyes. Normally you would gag at how cheesy the line was, but coming from Mark, it wasn’t as bad. So instead you stand up on your tiptoes and press a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll be there.”

“That was cute,” another voice interjects and you quickly jump back from Mark, who looks a little dazed. Jackson is leaning against the doorframe, his phone in his hand and a smug grin on his face. You’re about to tell him to get up but he cuts you off, “but Mom and Dad are on their way home and I don’t think they’d appreciate seeing Mark making out with their daughter in the garage.”

“We weren’t,” you whip around to face Mark, “I wasn’t-”

Mark stops you by placing a kiss of his own against your forehead, “It’s alright, I’ll get out of here. Bye, Jackson,” he waves to your brother before turning back to you, “I’ll give you my jacket before Saturday, okay?”

“Okay.” you breathe smiling again. He gives one final nod before he’s leaving the garage for a second time, shoes in his hand. You watch him go, barely noticing Jackson slide up next to you and knock into your shoulder lightly.

“Aww, you like him.”

“Shut up.” But there’s no denying the dusting of rose across your cheeks, or the smile etching its way onto your face, or the silent excitement for the Saturday to come.


End file.
